


Accidental In Love (Chinese translation)

by Yolyya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolyya/pseuds/Yolyya
Summary: no





	Accidental In Love (Chinese translation)

He's very, very beautiful. He's an addictive baby.  
I love him very much

**Author's Note:**

> no


End file.
